


Patton knows Better

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Competition, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Rivalry, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: PrinxietySummary: It may seem like Virgil and Roman are enemies or rivals… but Patton knows better.much different style than usual, i just really wanted to write a bunch of scenes like this. hope you like it! if this style is a flop just let me know
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Patton knows Better

To an outsider, it may seem that Roman and Virgil were enemies. Rivals to the end. It may seem at first the two despised one another for all but competition.

Patton knew better.

It was more than just the fondness in their smiles or the prolonged contact… it was a lot more.

Sure, when Roman and Virgil had been standing back to back, each trying to put more pressure to knock each other over before Virgil stepped to the side and let Roman fall on his butt, it may seem mean.

But the smirks they gave each other… full of not only competition, but also respect for each other as rivals. And when Virgil laughed at Roman falling… Roman looked up, seemingly mesmerized by his laugh, before pulling himself up and yanking Virgil’s hood over his face before laughing himself. Those said more.

Or when the mind palace was under siege of the great prank war.

When Virgil rigged a bucket of magenta glitter over Roman’s door and almost pissed himself laughing at Roman looking like a hot pink disco ball, Roman smiled the entire time, taking in his laugh and gently shaking his head.

Then when Roman slipped pink hair dye into Virgil’s shampoo, and Virgil came running out of his room looking like he was going to kill Roman…

Patton had found them on the floor, Virgil tickling Roman’s sides demanding he apologize, all the while grinning, seemingly forgetting his head was temporarily a rosy pink.

Or the time when Virgil took an unflattering picture of Roman before vaulting onto the fridge with the phone, holding it above the angry prince’s head all the while making fun of his height…

The two smiled and exchanged semi-antagonistic quips, playfully making fun of each other over and over again until Virgil promised not to post it as long as he could keep it as his lock screen.

Or how about all the times Virgil trips Roman coming out of a room before catching him and making a sarcastic quip about him “falling for me”, to which Roman usually responded something along the lines of “You wish!”

Or how about now? Where Patton walked in on the two asleep on the couch, nintendo switch joy-cons in hand and mariokart blaring on the screen.

Sure they argued when they played, both determined to win by any means necessary, but that never explained how they’d always end up so close, sometimes playing till late in the night and falling asleep like so.

Sure, they may seem like rivals.

But as Patton draped a blanket over the two and saw their faint smiled, he knew better.


End file.
